The Secret Bodyguard
by ZX7-495
Summary: Alias & Dark Angel Crossover - The end of the episode "The Descent"
1. The Mysterious Letter

**Dark Angel & Alias Crossover/ Alternative ending to Season 4 of Alias**

**During Alias Season 4 – The Descent**

**Chapter 1**

"How's Nadia feeling?" asked Jack

"I don't think she's feeling very much of anything right now" said Sydney glancing at her half sister.

At that moment a woman came up to Nadia

"Agent Santos?" the woman asked

"Yes"

"I've been told to give this to you." Said the woman giving Nadia a letter

"Thanks" Nadia said looking down at the letter as the woman walked away. She unfolded it and began to read it.

_My Dearest Nadia_

_I know you must think I have betrayed you, but nothing could be further from the truth. I know what Elena is planning and since "I loaded the gun" it is my responsibility to clean up this mess. This is too big now; you can't stop this only I can. I needed to get Elena to trust me so I would be able to shut her down from within._

_However I have not left you unprotected, go the bus station. There will be a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper, tell him that "Mr Sloane wants to see Jacqueline" he will drive you a place and you will meet your body guard. She is to go wherever you go, she will protect you. It's dangerous to come after Elena alone for she will not hesitate to hurt you._

_Always remember that I love you _

_Your father _

_Arvin _

Nadia read the letter twice. Part of her was relieved that he hadn't really betrayed them, but the other part thought he was lying. She had no idea what her father was getting at, why would he have a secret bodyguard? And why was he only telling her this now?

Nadia decided to go for a drive and quite by accident ended up at the bus station. To her surprise there was a man on a bench reading the newspaper. She watched him for a while to see if he was just an innocent man waiting for a bus. The bus came and went but the man still sat there. She got out of her car and went and sat next to him.

"Mr Sloane wants to see Jacqueline" she said

"Miss Santos, I believe. Your father told me he'd send you. Follow me" he said

Nadia followed him to his car and he drove for quite a while. After about an hour he stopped and let Nadia out of the car. She looked up to see a grey building with bars on the windows.

This building and the surrounding buildings were surrounded by a high barbed wire fence.

"Where is this place?" Nadia asked

"Welcome to Manticore" he said leading Nadia inside.


	2. Manticore

**Chapter 2**

He led her through a series of corridors. They were full of classrooms, gyms and a room with treadmills in it. The next was a series of doors marked X5 that looked like dormitories. Finally they arrived at a door that had "Authorised Personal Only" with a key pad to the side. The man typed 1052 in the keypad and the door opened. It lead to another corridor at the end he stopped at a door marked ZX7. He unlocked the door with his thumb print. The door swung open to reveal the barest room Nadia had ever seen. There was a bed that comprised of a very hard steal and a thin grey mattress and grey sheets. There was a toilet and basin in one corner of the room, and there was a chest in front of the bed. The walls were covered with posters that had words like "HONOUR, DUTY, DISIPLINE, and MISSION" but right in the middle in huge letters was "YOU ARE A SOLDIER" Nadia looked round the room for its occupant. The occupant of the room was asleep in the bed.

"Rise and Shine Soldier" the man said loudly

The person within the bed awoke and instantly climbed out of bed and stood at attention. Nadia gasped it was a child. The child's head had been shaved so it made it impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl and it was wearing a Government Issue gown.

"State your designation" the man said

"ZX7 – 495 Sir!" the child shouted

"Very good soldier, Mr Sloane has given you a mission"

The child couldn't help smiling "What is it Sir?" it asked

"To protect his daughter" he said gesturing to Nadia "This means that you will live with her on the outside. You will go wherever she goes and do what she tells you to do. Do you understand soldier?"

"Sir, Yes Sir" said the child

"Good, get dressed and pack up your kit. You'll be provided with the weaponry as you leave. Time to move out"

"Yes Sir" the child said saluting him

The man led Nadia out of the room and waited. The child came out about 10 minutes later. The man inspected the room, and the child's luggage. He led them through the corridors to a warehouse. He packed a suitcase of guns, rifles, ammo, cam cream and all manner of different things that had been used in training.

The child took the new suitcase happily and then the man led them to his car and he drove back to the bus station. It was clear that this child had never been outside Manticore before judging by its reaction to things. When they arrived at the bus station he gave Nadia a file and a scrambled cell phone if she ever needed to contact him.

Nadia led the small child carrying two suitcases to her car. She put the suitcases in the boot, and then put the child in the back seat. She drove home to her and Sydney's apartment. As soon as she unlocked the door and the child put the suitcases on the floor in the hallway it gasped

"This is your Barracks?" it asked excited

"It's a house" said Nadia

"Wow"

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Nadia asked now noticing a barcode.

"A girl, Ma'am"

Nadia sighed in relief that she would never have to call this child "it" in her mind again

"What's your name?"

"ZX7 – 495, But Mr Sloane calls me Jacqueline"

"How long have you known Mr Sloane?"

"Since I was Three Ma'am"

"How old are you now?

"Six, Ma'am"

Just then Sydney came through the door. "Nadia? Dixon is a awake and he said that our mother – " but then cut off when she saw Jacqueline. "Who's that?"

"Syd meet my bodyguard, Jacqueline. Jacqueline this is my sister Sydney."

"Your bodyguard?" said Sydney

"ZX7 – 495 reporting for duty Ma'am" said Jacqueline "I was assigned to protect Miss Santos while Mr Sloane is on a deep cover operation intent on destroying Elena Derevko's operation. Ma'am"

"WHAT?" said Syd turning to Nadia who nodded and handed Sydney the letter from her father. Syd read the letter and was utterly shocked. They were wrong about him yet again.

"What were you saying about Dixon?" asked Nadia

"Marcus Dixon?" asked Jacqueline

"Yeah, he's awake"

"Did he tell you who shot him?

"It was Elena. But he said that he saw a prisoner being transported"

"A prisoner? Who could possibly be prisoner of Elena?"

"That's the thing, he said it was mom, but the amount of blood he lost he must be delusional."

"Our mother?!" Nadia repeated

"I know" said Syd

"But it can't be, Irina Derevko is dead" said Jacqueline

The sisters turned round to look at her. "How is it that you know so much?" asked Sydney

"Mr Sloane told me Ma'am"

" Where did you come from?" asked Sydney

"Manticore, Ma'am"

"What's Manticore?" asked Syd

For an answer Nadia picked up the file and showed it to her sister and the two of them read it.

_**PROJECT MANTICORE**_

_**SUBJECT:**__ ZX7-495_

_**HAIR COLOUR: **__BLONDE_

_**EYE COLOUR: **__BLUE_

_**HIEGHT: **__3FT 6 INCHES_

_**WEIGHT: **__24KG_

_**BARCODE NUMBER:**__ 330471007495_

_**SEX:**__ FEMALE_

_**AGE: **__6_

_**ALIASES:**__ JACQUELINE_

_**GENETIC MAKE-UP:**__ BY PODUCT OF THE DNA OF X5-452 AND X5-494 MIXED TOGETHER_

_**SKILLS:**__ ANY AND ALL WEAPONS, OBEDIENCE, INDEPENDENCE, FASTER AND STRONGER THAN BOTH HER PARENTS_

_**LANGUAGES: **__RUSSIAN, JAPANESE AND ARABIC_

_**EXCELLED IN TRAINING SESSIONS**__ : SEEK AND DESTROY, WATER TANK, WARFARE AND COMBAT _

_**REACTION TIME:**__ 13.0_

_**SPEED:**__ 14.9_

_**LUNG CAPACITY:**__ 12.9_

__

_**STRENGTH:**__ 14.2_

_**HANDLERS: **__ARVI N SLOANE, TERRY O'QUIN, DONALD LYDECKER_

_**OTHER COMMENTS:**__ LOYAL TO MANTICORE AND HER HANDLERS, TRAINING AHEAD OF SCEDULE AND SHE IS READY TO BE DEPLOYED IN THE FEILD_

_**OPERATION RESCUE**_

_**MISSION CODE NAME:**__ DEREVKO_

_**MISSON PRIMARY OBJECTIVE:**__ PROTECT NADIA SANTOS_

_**MISSON SCONDARY OBJECTIVE:**__ DEFEAT ELENA DEREVKO BY WHATEVER MEANS NESSISARY _

_**LOCATION:**__ LOS ANGELES_

_**KNOWN ALIES: **__ARVIN SLOANE, THE APO TEAM AND IRINA DEREVKO(NOW DESEASED)_

_**KNOWN ENEMIES:**__ ELENA DEREKO AND HER OPERATION – THE COVERNANT_

_**KNOW ASSOSIATES OF ELENA DEREVKO:**__ CARTIA DEREVKO, LUSIAD NESARD_

_**KNOWN ALIASES OF ELENA DEREVKO: **__SOPHIA VARGES_

Nadia closed the file when they reached the end. She looked up at her sister who nodded and they both turned to Jacqueline who was sitting on the sofa. They watched the six year old sitting there looking round at her new home. She was wearing a grey tracksuit with black army boots just like she had worn in her " seek and destroy" training sessions.

" Come on, we have to go in" said Nadia

"In where? To APO?" asked Jacqueline

"Yep, now let's go"

Nadia took the file and Syd moved to the door. Jacqueline opened the weapons suitcase and put together an M9 pistol in under 30 seconds then followed Sydney.


	3. Jacqueline

**Chapter 3**

Upon entering APO they were met by Jack who positively jumped out of his skin when he saw Jacqueline.

"Who's this?" he asked Syd

"Are you Jack Bristow?" asked Jacqueline

"Yes, who are you?"

"Well Sir, Mr Sloane has assigned me to protect Nadia"

"Sloane?"

"Yes Sir, in his absence while he is on his deep cover operation"

"Operation to do what?"

"Operation to destroy Elena Derevko from within her organisation"

"Where are you from?" looking at her up a down

"Manticore, Sir "

"Ok, the three of you follow me"

They followed him to the head office which now belonged to Jack.

"Where's Director Chase?" asked Sydney

"In the infirmary with Dixon. Have you got any leads?"

"Yeah, Elena used to run The Covenant and her associates are Aunt Cartia and a man named Lucian Nesard"

At these words Jack picked the phone on his desk.

"Marshal get down here, I need you to check the Blackwell index for Lucian Nesard"

"But Sloane doesn't have that he gave that over to Langley, didn't he?"

"Marshal just get down here."

"Ok, I'll be right there"

Jack hung up the phone and looked up at Sydney. " As soon as we get his location you and Vaughn will go and get him to tell us about Elena then bring him back with you."

"Ok" said Sydney

"Nadia will stay here but once we have confirmed whether your mother is alive or not we will set up a tactical rescue mission to rescue her ."

"Got it" said Sydney and the three of them left the room.

Marshal entered the office shortly after the three girls left it. Sure enough he was able to find Lucian Nesard and moments later Sydney and Vaughn were on a plane.

Nadia sat with Jacqueline, Marshal and Jack overseeing the operation.

"Yes, you're both on Coms" said Jack

Sydney laughed with embarrassment " we'll both be rough"

In no time at all they discovered Irina Derevko was indeed alive.

"Sydney you will meet Jacqueline and Nadia in Guatemala, Marshal and I will oversee"

"Ok Dad, I still can't believe she's alive."

"I know, good luck"

**Guatemala**

Nadia and Jacqueline were speeding down a river on a speed boot. Jacqueline had her M9, and was in her camouflage gear and had Cam cream on her face.

" Chimera. Incoming guard"

"Copy" said Jacqueline into her com she and Nadia hid amongst the trees

"Ok, Chimera, Evergreen you're clear"

"We're on our way"

"She's 15 feet straight in front of you"

"Evergreen to Phoenix, she's not here."

"Evergreen, you're standing right next to her."

Jacqueline looked down. She took the leaves off the ground in front of her. She found a lock. She dug around it to find the top of a container. She broke the lock and opened the container. She lifted up the lid and shone her touch down the hole. Nadia Jumped down the hole.

"It's ok; we're here to rescue you."

Irina stayed silent "Sydney sent me" Nadia said Irina looked up sharply Jacqueline pulled Irina up out of the hole with ease then Nadia.

"Chimera to Phoenix we have her"

"Copy that Chimera. The left side of the camp seems to be unguarded, that's your way out."

Jacqueline gestured for Nadia and Irina to follow. If it was unguarded it was likely to be booby trapped. Sure enough she found it. She lifted Nadia then Irina over the first Trip wire only to discover 

a second one. It was a rope tided to a tree, she cut the rope and gestured them to move forward. They made it safely back to the boat without alerting the guards. Nadia started the engine and they went speeding down the river the way they had come.

2 miles down the river was their rondevu point, which was where Sydney was waiting. It was daylight before Jacqueline, Nadia and Irina reached her.

"Mom" Sydney said slightly in shock

"Sy-Sydney" Irina said gazing at her daughter.

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner mum, we didn't know" Sydney looking at Nadia.

"Evergreen to Base, we have her. I repeat we have her" said Nadia into her com

"Copy Evergreen" Came Jacks voice "Head Home"

"On our Way" said Sydney

**On a Plane to APO**

"Is there anywhere I can clean up?" asked Irina

"In the back" said Sydney gesturing to the bathroom

Irina walked up the plane aisle Nadia stood up and handed her a backpack "I thought you might need this" she said

"Thanks" said Irina passing her

"Just some clothes" Nadia said

Irina turned staring at Nadia

"Oh ... Oh" Irina walked up to Nadia and touched her face "Sweetheart" she said hugging her

"Mom" Nadia said


	4. Sovogda

**Chapter 4**

**At APO**

Jack sat with Vaughn, Weiss and Marshal at the briefing table. They sat in silence, wondering what to do next. They all knew that Sloane hadn't betrayed them and that Irina Derevko was on her way, but those facts were no use in finding where Elena was at this very moment.

The front door of APO opened and in came Syd and Nadia with Irina in the middle followed by Jacqueline. They walked along the corridor and went straight to the briefing room and sat down ignoring all the glances from the other agents.

Jack looked up at the woman he supposedly killed, with both guilt and anticipation. Vaughn looked up at her with scepticism. Marshal couldn't keep a straight face and Weiss was too concerned with Nadia to pay her any attention. It was Jacqueline who broke the silence.

"ZX7-495 reporting for duty, Sir" she said with a salute and standing at attention.

"At ease, soldier" he said Jacqueline stood at ease Irina looked from Jack, to Nadia to Jacqueline confused then saw her barcode on the back of Jacqueline's neck.

"She's a prototype?" she asked

"The best of the final product, most of her group are ahead of their training schedules but not as far ahead as her. She's designed with superior speed and strength."

Irina looked down at the child and then nodded everyone else apart from her, Jack, Nadia and Sydney looked confused.

"Who were her parents?" Irina asked

"X5-452 and X5-494 apparently" said Nadia looking at the file

"That doesn't matter now" said Jack "what matters is to stop Elena"

"But Jack, what is a Manticore prototype doing here?"

"Mr Sloane assigned me to protect Miss Santos" said Jacqueline

"Sloane?" Irina repeated in the same tone as Sydney had used

"Yes, apparently according to her and other evidence suggests that he has gone undercover for us"

"Right" said Irina

Just then TV scenes filled with different news channels from around the world.

Jacqueline ran to see what it was about but to everyone else she had blurred.

She was there for about 5 minutes for blurring and running back

"Sir something's happened in Sovogda" she said

"What? Did they say?

"The Russians are claiming a nuclear accident"

A beeping noise was heard by the team. Marshal went to his office and got his laptop.

"It's from a hacker friend of mine in Moscow. Its raw footage, you guys should see this" he said typing on the key paid and it came on the briefing room screens.

Sydney and Nadia watched with anxiety.

"It's them" said Sydney.

They all sat in the briefing room around the table.

"The Russians are claiming are nuclear accident. Intel on this is non-existent even the agents within the cremilin no nothing as to what's happening" said Jack

"Conspiracy theories already posted on the web" said Vaughn

"We need to go to Sovogda and shut down the device." Said Sydney

"Ok, but what good will that do? Elena and Sloane are still out there" said Vaughn

"No, they if they set this up then Elena's already there and so is Sloane. Most likely in an underground facility out of the proximity to the device"

"How is the Russian government responding to this?" asked Jack

"They are co-ordinating some sort of military perimeter around it" said Marshal

"Anything on their endgame?" Jack asked

"It's unclear, apart from the weirdest terrorist attack of all time" replied Marshal

"Ok, Irina, Sydney, Vaughn and I will go in. Weiss, Nadia and Marshal will co-ordinate the mission from here and help us when we need it"

"But I want to help" said Nadia

"It's too dangerous, I know you want to feel that you're doing everything you can to get her, but it's what she wants, you could be walking into her trap" said Irina

"But –"

"But nothing, your father was right, it's too dangerous" Irina said

"I Know, he sent Jacqueline to protect me but she's genetically engineered! I'll be fine with her"

"Nadia- "her mother protested

"Fine, Nadia and Jacqueline can come with us" said Jack "We better get ready"

The team moved off leaving Jack and Jacqueline at the table

"Don't let her out of your sight, if you get into to trouble do whatever you have to do to get her out alive, even kill. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" said Jacqueline saluting him

"Good, now go get ready"

"Yes Sir" said Jacqueline moving off to follow Nadia

On the Plane they put their jump suits and tactical gear on. Nadia helped Jacqueline with hers, it was a bit big for her but it was better having that then nothing. Nadia put a com in Jacqueline's ear; made sure her barcode was covered and gave her a helmet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vaughn purposing to Sydney, then the phone rang.

"Alright, we've got 30 seconds to jump" said Jack

They put their helmets on and pulled down the visor on them just as the door opened over Sovogda. Vaughn jumped first, then Irina, Nadia, Jacqueline, Jack then Sydney. Down into the clouds, the Rambaldi symbol could be seen.

A few seconds later they landed and regrouped. They walked to meet the DSR team that had been assigned to help them. The DSR team wasn't at the meeting place.

"Dad, I got a signal from the DSR team, they are a block away"

"Ok, let's keep moving" he said they left the meeting place and walked past a stall to find the remains of the DSR team.

Then they heard a noise they raised their weapons

"Show yourself" Jack shouted and Brodine appeared from round the corner.

"Brodine?" said Sydney

"Bristow?" he said

"What have you managed to find out about the device?" Jack asked

"It's over the Oranskiy building. I took out the city's power grid but the device, it just keeps running"

"It runs on external power source" said Irina "we need to get to the roof of that building"

"Well, it's a couple of miles away and we can't drive"

"The subway tunnels, they will lead us directly there" said Sydney

"Bristow those tunnels are pitch black, there's only one way in and out"

"I didn't say I was looking forward to it." Sydney said

They walked to the subway station Brodine broke the lock on the door only to get stabbed by one of the infected.

"Go, end this" were Brodine's last words.

They entered the station which was full of dead bodies. Syd, Nadia and Jacqueline set green lights all the way down the path. Vaughn and Irina drained the fuel from the train car and Jack worked on the engine.


	5. The Flood

**Chapter 5**

Nadia and Jacqueline unlocked the brakes of the train car manually at the back, while Sydney did the front. They boarded the train car but Nadia still hadn't finished, she just managed it when they heard a yell they looked up, a pack of the infected was walking towards them. Jacqueline opened fire

"Go! Nadia Move!!" Jacqueline yelled. Nadia did what she was told just as the train car powered up. Sydney pulled her aboard. Jacqueline stopped firing then blurred and jumped onto the carriage as it sped off into the darkness.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Jacqueline asked Nadia. She didn't reply being out of breath, then she managed to nod.

"What now?" asked Vaughn

The train shuttered and came to a slow halt outside the Oranskiy building station. The doors opened and they saw Sloane surrounded by freshly dead men

"These are Elena's men. Sent here to kill you" he said

"Mr Sloane" said Jacqueline and hugged him

"Jacqueline" he said with a smile "did you do what I asked?"

"Yes Sir" she said and Nadia appeared out of the shadows.

"Nadia!" Sloane exclaimed

"Yes Dad" said Nadia

"I'm so glad you're alright" he said

Jack looked a Sloane "Can we get back to stopping Elena?" he asked

"Yes Vaughn, will come with me, Syd, Nadia and you two will follow."

"No, I'm going to the rooftop"

"I'll go, with you lot here Nadia will be safe, besides you can't blur" said Jacqueline

"Ok, go!" Sloane said

Jacqueline got in the elevator shaft and went to the roof. Sloane appeared back to the base with Vaughn pretending that he was a guard.

The door opened and Vaughn shot the man who let them in. Then followed by Nadia, Sydney, Irina and Jack they moved in and took control of Elena's base. Vaughn and Sydney destroyed the relay room.

"It's no good Vaughn the signal is still broadcasting" said Irina into her com

"I've been planning this for 5 years, don't you think I've accounted for every possibility?" said Elena

"Jacqueline, how's it doing?"

"I traced the ground wire to the coil."

"Good, there should be two wires coming out, one black one yellow"

"No Ma'am, ones blue the others white."

"Hold on a minute"

Irina turned to her sister who was tied up in a chair. "I'm going to give you one chance to do the right thing, not that you were ever any good at that. Which wire?"

"However you plan on torturing me, the government will respond soon, I'll hold out at least that long"

"I'm not going to torture you, I'm going to let him do it." Gesturing to Jack "and he really doesn't care for you, especially after you tricked him into killing me. One thing you ought to know about Jack is that he hates being anybody's puppet."

"I'm actually hoping you don't help us out. There's a 50-50 chance that Jacqueline cuts the right the wire, I'm willing to take those odds. If it lets me watch you turn into an animal." Jack said picking up a needle and a vile of tap water. He filled the needle and walked over and stuck it in Elena's neck.

"How do I know if I tell you , you won't inject me anyway?"Elena asked

"You don't" he said

"White! Tell her to cut the white the wire." Elena yelled as Jack injected her and Irina shot her in the head.

"Jacqueline cut the blue wire." Irina said

"Yes Ma'am" said Jacqueline and she cut the blue wire. She looked up at the massive revolving red ball. She blurred just as the device started to come apart she shut the elevator door and it was at the basement level when the water started to come down. She blurred again and ran to the office while Jack, Irina and Nadia shut the steal reinforced door. The water hit the door with a bang but the door stood solid. They managed to get out of the basement on to the ruined city streets.

"Shotgun to base. We're out and on the street, need extraction coping smoke now" Vaughn said into a satcom phone. Nadia threw red smoke into the air and watched in rise into the air. She turned to see her family and Jacqueline standing behind her. She smiled, she finally had a family.

Sloane looked down at Jacqueline "Well Done Soldier, mission accomplished" he said

"Thank you Sir" she said with smile.

A helicopter took them back to Los Angeles. Irina was returned to a CIA federal Prison. Nadia moved in with Weiss, Syd and Vaughn tied the knot and got married. Sloane was reinstated as the director of APO and Jacqueline moved in with Sloane as his personal bodyguard and carried on with the rest of her training.

Irina was visited by her daughters, Sloane and Jack 3 times a week, she didn't mind being in prison and helped the CIA whenever she could.

Let Season 5 prevail


End file.
